Red Moon Lullaby
by N0izy
Summary: ¿Cómo iba a saber el joven Yukio Okumura que acabaría enamorándose de su compañera Shura? Ambos se embarcarán en una aventura tras descubrir un libro en el que aparece una antigua leyenda sobre un clan que podría tener la clave de cómo derrotar a Satán, y así acabar con todos los problemas relacionados con el Gehena. ¿Conseguirá esta pareja su propósito?


**Anime: Ao no exorcist**

**Pareja: Yukio x Shura**

**Autora: N0izy**

**¡Hola hola! Soy N0izy, la autora de este fic. Este es mi primer fic, y quiero darle las gracias a mi gran amiga Miharu, por haberme inspirado para escribir esta historia. La historia tratará sobre cómo Yukio Okumura se enamora de su compañera Shura, y cómo ambos deciden investigar más cerca de la familia de la chica para descubrir como derrotar definitivamente a Satán. Espero que os guste, me intentaré esforzar al máximo y subir al menos un capítulo por semana. Cualquier cosilla que veáis que está mal o sea una errata me la comentáis. ¡Muchos besos!**

******RED MOON LULLABY**

**- PRÓLOGO -**

El despertador sonó en la habitación del joven Yukio Okumura. Este estiró el brazo tanteando el interruptor. Cuando dio con él y lo apagó, un fuerte dolor inundó su cabeza y se removió entre las sábanas.

"Agh…" El castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar el sabor agrio de su boca. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con la otra se puso las gafas. Entreabrió los ojos, dejando ver unos grandes orbes azules y miró a un punto fijo del techo, intentando recordar. "¿Qué ha…?" Intentó hacer memoria, pero lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior era la fiesta de cumpleaños de él y su hermano. Suspiró. Había sido una fiesta genial. Tanto sus compañeros de clase como de profesorado les dieron una gran sorpresa en el gimnasio del instituto. Hubo tarta, bebida, alcohol, juegos… no faltó de nada.

Fue mucha gente, entre ellos incluidos Shiemi, Bon, Tanaka, Shima, Mephisto, Konekomaru… y otros muchos alumnos y profesores como su compañera Shura.

Abrió los ojos de repente. ¡Ya recordaba todo! El rubor subió a sus mejillas al caer en la ceunta de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Deposito ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y soltó un largo suspiro:

"¡Será…!" Rojo como un tomate, golpeó inútilmente las sábanas intentando calmarse y olvidar lo ocurrido, pero lo único que hacía era pensar cada vez más y más en eso. Tomó aire y se levantó, cogiendo su camisa, su corbata, su abrigo oscuro y sus pantalones. Empezó a cambiarse maldiciendo por lo bajo, y cuando terminó, fue al cuarto de su hermano. Abrió la puerta y le miró mientras se ajustaba la corbata al cuello.

"Rin… arriba… vas a llegar tarde otra vez…" Miró a su hermano de brazos cruzados y con su típica expresión seria.

"Mmmm… 5 minutitos más… Porfi… " El moreno remoloneaba en la cama, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada para evitar que la luz le molestara. Una negra cola asomaba de la parte inferior de su espalda.

El menor la miró con detenimiento. Aunque ya habían pasado varios meses desde que salió a la luz que Rin era un demonio, no acababa de acostumbrarse. ¿Tendría algún día que enfrentarse a su hermano? Tomó aire y disimuló una leve sonrisa.

"Está bien. Pero solo 5." Cerró de nuevo la puerta y se dirigió al baño, el cual estaba adornado con azulejos blanquecinos e iluminado por una tenue luz que provenía de un foco colgado en el techo. Se plantó delante del espejo mirando fijamente su reflejo, haciendo lo mismo que hacía todas las semanas. Se quitó un momento la camisa y escudriñó su blanquecina piel. "¡¿Otro…?!" Entrecerró los ojos al encontrar una pequeña mancha bajo su clavícula izquierda. "Dios.. son como una plaga…" Resopló y se puso la camisa de nuevo. Yukio estaba obsesionado con los lunares. Tenía muchísimos, y cada semana anotaba si le había salido alguno más.

Suspiró y tras varios intentos, consiguió levantar a su hermano de la cama. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos fueron a las clases, aunque Yukio tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

"Eh Yukio" dijo Rin "¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces… ausente."

Yukio se sobresaltó "¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Perfectamente!" Musitó nervioso "Es solo que… He dormido regular"

"Si tu lo dices…" Comentó Rin no muy convencido

"¡Enanoooo!" Una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas. Yukio se tensó y lentamente se dio la vuelta.


End file.
